El matiz de la vida
by Yumiumegi-chan
Summary: Estaba seguro que su vida era perfecta tal y como estaba, pero olvidó que la vida tenía distintos matices y luego de haber encontrado lo que en silencio siempre necesitó, no esperó que la vida volviera a cambiar de matiz… A uno muy oscuro para su parecer... Parejas: HitsuHime e IchiRuki.


**.**

**Prólogo**

** .**

** .-.**

** .**

Nunca fui conocedor del amor, mucho menos busqué entenderlo… No necesitaba de ello, incluso llegué a considerarlo algo prescindible y no se trataba de miedo, tampoco que no tuviera alguna oportunidad, yo simplemente no quería ni necesitaba una pareja, ya tenía amigos, compañeros, un buen puesto y no me faltaba nada, era feliz con mi vida aun cuando todos parecían verlo de otra manera; lo entendía, yo soy consciente de que soy un hombre de aspecto frío a pesar de que –para mi fastidio– poseo una apariencia de niño, sé que soy muy distante a las relaciones interpersonales y que además tengo un temperamento difícil, entiendo entonces perfectamente que crean que no soy feliz y que tal vez necesito de alguien para _cambiar_, sin embargo por mucho tiempo no le di importancia a esos temas, solo me limité a vivir mi vida completamente cómodo con la ausencia de _amor_ que según los demás me faltaba… Y con el paso de los años una pregunta se cultivó en mi mente: ¿qué de interesante tenía el amor?, pero ver como las personas se enredaban con otras a mi alrededor solo me hizo imaginar al amor como el dolor pintado de rosado y disfrazado de esperanza.

Cada vez que miraba la devoción de Momo, la preocupación nunca dicha en voz alta de Matsumoto, a la gente particular que resguardaba alguna intención por otra persona, me pregunté: ¿por qué debía de necesitar amor para ser feliz?, ellos no ganaban nada, nada más que preocupaciones y dolor, mientras que yo me sentía bien con el curso de mi vida y llegué a la conclusión de que no debía importarme, pues no necesitaba comprender al amor, ya estaba satisfecho con mi vida tal cual como estaba.

Entonces ella apareció, al escuchar de ella… Me intrigué, aquello fue desapercibido por todos incluyendo a la siempre muy observadora e impertinente de mi teniente, pero sí, me intrigué, había escuchado que una muchacha ryoka había usurpado las fronteras siguiendo a su pequeño grupo y aún así se detuvo a curar con increíble habilidad a un shinigami que naturalmente debía ser considerado enemigo por ellos, así que me intrigué de tal increíble manera que incluso metido en mis asuntos como capitán, no dejé de pensar en la particularidad de esta mencionada muchacha que desde entonces –creo– fue detenida junto con algunos de su grupo; pero no fue hasta que la vi que las preguntas volvieron y nuevas se generaron, tuve que residir en el mundo humano por asuntos de trabajo y junto con mi teniente tuvimos que vivir con ella que muy amablemente prestó su casa… Y por primera vez encontré a alguien tan profundamente enamorada que no solo daría su vida, sino que suprimiría su propia felicidad por alguien que aún no era nada más que un mero amigo. Quise saber por qué, quise entender cómo.

Y de alguna forma terminé buscando en ella una respuesta… Inevitablemente la observé silenciosamente apreciando su forma de ser tan extraña y soñadora como su aspecto más desagradable en ocasiones, consideré que eso la hacía ver estúpida y por supuesto menospreciable, observé también su amabilidad y su gran aprecio por sus camaradas, dándose al extremo solo para la felicidad de los demás y dejando la suya propia no en un segundo lugar, sino como algo que sencillamente no importaba; entonces la consideré la pieza final que completaba un buen rompecabezas dándole la armonía a lo incompleto, porque ella era justamente eso, la que se encargaba de alegrar o relajar los momentos aun cuando utilizara argumentos incoherentes y además poseía un excelente poder sanatorio que la hacía útil. Sin embargo, aunque podía clasificar su papel a desempeñar en su grupo, no podía descifrarla, no entendía el por qué de su devoción a ese cabellos de punta, sabía que estaba enamorada simplemente era demasiado obvio –al menos para mí–, pero ese hecho no podía ser suficiente explicación.

El tiempo pasó sin encontrar una razón suficiente, eso me desesperaba en mis momentos de soledad, porque cuando mi mente estaba libre de cualquier trabajo recaía inmediatamente en su situación y con más fuerzas quise entender al amor. Cada vez más se podía notar el vinculo que Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo tenían, creciendo y aún más importante, siendo notado por ambos… Y mientras todos lo ignoraran yo pensaba en ella; podía imaginarla llorar cada noche de lluvia solitaria, podía imaginarla sentir celos y regañarse a sí misma por sentirlo… Podía imaginarla detrás de él esperando alguna muestra por su parte aún siendo completamente consciente que no tenía ninguna posibilidad a medida que su amiga obtenía esas atenciones. Maldije al amor, porque hasta el momento lo único que tenía claro era que no existía nada más cruel que _eso_, la mujer se desvivía por él y lo único que recibió como muchos otros conocidos fue dolor y me sentí afortunado entonces de tener absolutamente nada que ver con el amor, sin dejar de sentir lastima por ella; odié al amor y con ello mis curiosidades desaparecieron… Hasta que ella se fue; lo único que supe fue lo que se dijo en la reunión, sin poner mucha atención en ella siendo cautiva sino en Aizen como la amenaza que siempre ha sido y aunque mi atención estuvo en él por ser culpable de todo lo malo en la vida de mi amiga Momo, pensé en ella y me preocupé, me preocupé de los horrores que debía estar viviendo en aquel lugar y me pregunté porque ella debía pasar por tan desafortunada situación… Ella que era tan amable con todos, que era tan desinteresada, tan inocente, que nunca había hecho nada malo para que la vida se lo devolviera, la vida no era justa.

Resulté atrapado y me di cuenta solo después que todo acabó, solo después que sentí dolor al apreciar sus bellos ojos irritados llenos de melancolía, al notar su exagera delgadez, al ver su cabello sin brillo y su sonrisa apagada por largos días refugiándose bajo la ala de la capitana de la cuarta. Me encontré extrañando su particular forma de ser, extrañando el brillo cálido de sus grisáceos orbes que siempre me recordaron a fríos témpanos, solo que llenos de contradictoria calidez… Sí, me había dado cuenta que había caído al igual que muchos en el amor, porque aunque no lo entendía, sentía los mismos síntomas que todos los que alguna vez juzgué en mi seguridad; pensaba en ella todo el tiempo y no me había percatado hasta ese momento en el que sentía cosas con tan solo verla o pensar en ella, odiaba todo el daño que se le hizo, los traumas que aunque quería ocultar estaban presentes… Y silenciosamente quise ser su amigo, aprovechando que Matsumoto tenía un lazo más fuerte para acercarme a ella con sutileza, sintiendo una increíble calidez con solo tenerla unos segundos en mi punto de visión, entendiéndola por primera vez; no me atreví a actuar, me limité a amar su presencia en silencio, habían demasiadas cosas que interferían y de tantas la principal era por supuesto su amor por Ichigo y aquí la cruel ironía… Al fin había entendido, al fin entendí su devoción por él, la de Momo por ese bastardo de Aizen, la preocupación de Matsumoto por Ichimaru Gin, porque yo sentía lo mismo por ella en mí soledad, sentía dolor por su más mínimo mal, sentía preocupación por cualquier absurda razón y aunque no tenía ninguna atención con ella, deseaba hacerlo, deseaba darle el mundo si era posible y ver esa sonrisa por la eternidad al dormir, al despertar y durante el trascurso del día. Finalmente entendí que el amor era suficiente razón para hacerlo todo por una persona.

No lamentaba el haber caído, lamentaba el hecho de verla de lejos y amarla justo como ella amaba a otro, sí, ella era técnicamente libre de ser pretendida por alguien más pero yo la veía desde hace mucho tiempo, esa ilusión que mantenía alrededor de Ichigo nunca se había ido, en vez se había fortalecido… No quería arruinarle eso, no quería reventarle esa burbuja en la que seguía y aunque doliera más que la felicidad que obtenía solo de estar allí, no podía romper su ilusión, porque yo, yo la entendía y también a pesar del dolor de verme irrefutablemente lejos de estar con ella el sentimiento de solo estar, era suficiente. Me pregunté entonces qué tanto me extasiaría el estar con ella siempre, si tan solo una mirada ya me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Me llené de muchas nuevas preguntas, esta vez sobre ella, quería saber su pasado, su presente, quería saber que era lo que más la hacía feliz, su temporada favorita, tantas ridiculeces que estaba agradecido de que aquello se mantuviera como algo mío y nadie pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos jamás, ciertamente quería saberlo todo y tampoco había logrado descifrarla, seguía siendo un enigma y la verdad algunas veces que la vi estuve seguro que nunca lograría descifrarla y de cierta forma, me gustaba así.

Después de un largo tiempo, de alguna forma se le permitió quedar, era fácil amarla, ella era simplemente una mujer magnifica que agradaba a todos aun con su torpeza y su no tan necesaria falta de poder; su sonrisa había vuelto para el gusto de todos en realidad, pero no le duró demasiado puesto que la relación entre Rukia e Ichigo al fin se hizo pública, la mujer estaba devastada pero valientemente puso una sonrisa en su cara cada vez que los vio. Finalmente me pregunté si sería capaz de aguantar el día que ella tuviera a alguien más que hiciera todas las cosas que yo deseaba hacer por ella, al mirar sus ojos grisáceos en la lejanía supe que no y me afligí y dolió y lloré por dentro, porque yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo, algo más que solo desear, que soñar, que imaginar; era capitán del décimo escuadrón y ella una ryoka, yo era un shinigami y ella una joven mujer que le quedaba mucha vida por delante, yo el frío y ella la calidez… Simplemente no podía ser y debía resignarme a ello, pero justo cuando menos deseé tener más encuentros con ella, cuando menos deseé contemplar conversaciones con ella, cuando menos deseé tener esos ojos grisáceos observarme días e incluso noches, pasó. La evité tanto como pude, deseé que dejara de doler la ilusión, contemplé el huir inclusive, la mujer simplemente se había convertido en mi mundo y eso me hacía daño, porque no podía tenerla y sabía que algún día alguien sí la iba a poder tener y no deseaba estar allí para ver ese día…

"_El amor es una cosa rara que te hace temblar, porque tu felicidad se la entregas a alguien más, junto con todo lo demás... Por ello si la dejas ir nunca serás feliz"_

Y cuanta razón tuvo Ukiteki, mi felicidad ahora era ella. Durante mucho tiempo, estuve satisfecho con mi vida pero no me había dado cuenta que necesitaba de eso que me hacía falta para ser de verdad feliz y ahora que ella me hacía temblar, no podía dejarla ir… Tenía que intentarlo, no tenía nada que perder. Esperé todo menos que las cosas resultaran, la primera vez que intenté actuar quede mudo, después de ello intenté muchas veces más pero siempre algo estúpido sucedía y cuando volví a resignarme a que quizá no debía ser feliz y todo eso era una jugarreta de la vida, las cosas se dieron sin palabras… Y sus labios han sido mi mayor tesoro.

Nadie se lo esperó pero fue fácilmente aceptado, en retrospectiva creo que comencé a vivir desde que está conmigo, ella por obvias razones volvió a su mundo aunque eso no nos separó ni por un poquito, sí yo soy muy feliz ahora.

Nunca pensé que eso acabaría…

**.-.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, esto es una pequeña idea que prácticamente soñé hace mucho -realmente mucho- tiempo y que a raíz de algo que tristemente vi en el manga T-T (no lo supero, dudo que lo haga u,u) simplemente volvió a mi memoria completamente modificada, aún no me siento completamente satisfecha con el prólogo que tuve que introducir xD... Perooo... Me parece que quedo bien u,u**

**Estaré actualizando rápido en la medida de lo posible, espero que les halla gustado mi nueva locura xDDD **

**Nos leemos la próxima ;)**


End file.
